


In The Midst

by sunkissedworld



Series: Soulmate Au [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pain Bond, Post-Break Up, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: “Why don’t I take Omi-kun home?” Atsumu says, surprising everyone.Suna's eyes grow in size as he stares at him dumbfounded. Then his eyes search around the room to catch the mixture of expressions, mostly showcasing disbelief. When his eyes finally land on Sakusa, Suna almost recoils at how stricken he looks. Though there is something like hope and fondness in his expression and Suna— Suna’s blood boils.“No.” Suna growls, his voice almost cracking, “you will do no such thing.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Soulmate Au [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747666
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	In The Midst

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this definitely didn't turn out how I planned. I kept changing my mind for whatever reason, but alas, I finally finished 1/2 of this part in the series. I wanted to give a little update on how our fav trio is doing while also showing how sakuatsu are coping in the eyes of their friends. The next chapter/part will focus on the party and as of now it will be in the pov of Suna, Osamu and maybe someone else.  
> I'll update the tags when I post the next bit. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone reading this series, following along, giving kudos and beautiful comments. I'll forever be thankful. All the support makes me so happy.

Bokuto knows pain.

He has been well aware of pain and it’s many aspects since childhood. Though like most kids who learn about pain while getting hurt; falling, jamming your fingers, burning your tongue— Bokuto learns real pain when an uncontrollable and unexpected pressure makes itself known inside his chest.

It’s unlike any type of physical pain.

After all, he knows the limits of his body, he knows how much his legs can bear when working out, he knows the feeling of stomach aches from overeating and heartburn from running for hours in the cold, he knows what it feels like to get a cut, to bleed, to deal with rashes. Who doesn’t? Pain is universal. Everyone will feel pain eventually, regardless of their limits.

Yet, the pain that comes from feelings, emotions, and thoughts is something Bokuto has long learned to understand, probably better than anyone else.

With the twisted way the universe works, he probably has his soulmates to thank for that. Though he doesn’t think he will ever say this out loud, not when there is room for misunderstandings and when the past between them is still so fresh in their minds.

Their bond is pain. There is no official name as far as Bokuto is aware. Their bond is not like other exclusive and popular bonds. It’s not like the string of fate, or matching tattoos, or fated names, or fated timers. Like dream bonds, the name they know their bond as is simple: pain bond. Like dream bonds, what they know about their actual bond is limited: almost nothing.

It’s not like there aren’t books upon books of cases with their bond, it's just that there isn’t much to take from all the examples. Most people with pain bonds only ever state the same thing: be it physical or emotional, they feel each other's pain. Rare are the cases when soulmates feel both pains but it’s not unheard of. Also, it’s not the first time the bond is shared by more than two people. It’s not like Bokuto’s case is particularly strange.

However, none of that changes the reality of their situation. Their bond doesn’t have a manual set in stone. Their bond doesn’t have an unlimited database with answers. Their bond, as it stands, has flaws— an unbalance, and there is little they can do about it.

When Bokuto first went to a specialist to get through the first few set of tests done after learning about Oikawa’s unbalance, he remembers thinking light of the situation. It’s not like he didn’t believe his soulmate had a solid reason for his doubt, he just thought that in the end, their bond went above whatever unbalance. Bokuto wasn’t scared of what the unbalance might mean. He never considered Oikawa’s unbalance as a true obstacle to their happiness.

Ushijima, unsurprisingly, shared the same resolve. This is why it was so easy putting aside all their fears to promise Oikawa an unshakable stance on their bond. It was easy putting their faith in their bond and feelings. And Oikawa…

Oikawa probably saw right through them.

But even so, he accepted them. He called out their names. And now that Bokuto understands things a little better, now that it’s been just a few months since accepting their bond— each other. Just a few months after getting to know both his soulmates, Bokuto can rest easy sharing his insecurities with his soulmates and in turn, they can do the same.

Point blank, their journey won't be easy. Eventually, having no answers, having no understanding of the way their bond works, will undoubtedly cause issues. Hard times are coming ahead, and maybe the difficulty of the situation will never cease. But that’s okay. Because Bokuto knows pain. His soulmates know pain. It makes things a little easier having that in common.

This is why Bokuto understands Sakusa and Atsumu situation a little better than anyone else.

There is a clear divide between the two of them. While Atsumu’s vision stays on the horizon, Sakusa watches his shadows. Atsumu takes a step forward each day with a need to survive while Sakusa runs a little faster to get away. Atsumu smiles with honesty and acceptance and Sakusa’s lips form a straight line, his expression keeping his emotions hidden even from himself.

They are like fire and ice. Like a ferocious storm and a frightening earthquake. Like the first breeze of spring and the last snowfall of winter. Atsumu is a sign of a new tomorrow and Sakusa is the looming presence of yesterday's past.

Together, they are probably a mixture of colours creating a masterpiece— not that they are aware of that. Though both Atsumu and Sakusa are quite intelligent individuals, there seems to be a lot of things they don’t know. Bokuto even dares to say that there are a lot of things they refuse to understand, simply because looking away is easier.

This is why the situation is the way that it currently is. Also, their refusal for help is proving to be another reason for the distance between them.

But what can he expect? His friends, if anything, have at least chosen to stay true to themselves. Their pride, passion, hunger, and stubbornness that always pushes them forward in the sport they love, easily blends with their personality. Quite honestly, no one expected anything less than the current situation.

Though if Bokuto is being honest, he had hoped for a bit more anger.

Emotions are hard to understand in general, but anger is always an easy tell. Anger is an emotion that often displays thoughts louder than words. Anger opens wounds, throws in salt, and exposes the inner cut that bleeds honesty.

It’s anger that drove both Ushijima and Oikawa to make the decisions they made back in high school. Oikawa’s anger towards fate and Ushijima’s anger towards Oikawa’s denial of fate. It’s anger that eventually played a part in immobilizing Bokuto. Anger in being rejected, cast aside without much of an explanation.

Yes, pain was there, but their silent anger somehow took the lead.

But it’s also anger that brought them together. Ushijima’s anger at his shortcomings and misunderstandings. Oikawa’s anger at his insecurities and self-doubt. Bokuto’s anger at how easy it was for him to let them walk away the first time.

It’s not an emotion that makes up the core of their personalities, but it’s always there to make a difference. So where is _their_ anger? Where does Sakusa let that emotion take the lead? Where does Atsumu allow that feeling to guide his thoughts?

“I just don’t understand,” Hinata mumbles, eyes focused on Atsumu and Sakusa as they talk to their coach. “What are they gaining from this?”

Bokuto doesn’t have an answer for him, so he says what everyone else has been saying since news about their break up broke out. “We should just be thankful this isn’t affecting their play.”

Hinata sighs, closing his eyes for a second and Bokuto thinks he might be talking to Kageyama in the way his bond allows him to. He doesn’t say anything else and out of respect Bokuto leaves him be.

Bokuto watches Atsumu and Sakusa for a little longer by himself, his eyes trying to pick up on anything that can help him find the missing piece to the puzzle they present. But just like it’s been for the past two weeks, nothing.

“ _Nothing? Are you sure?_ ” Oikawa’s sounds pensive from the other line and Bokuto pictures him with a frown, his hand probably on his chin as he thinks about the situation.

Bokuto hums as he goes up the stairs of his apartment, his wireless headphone’s safely secured on his ears as he pads his jacket for his keys. “Well, Omi made a face of displeasure and Atsumu laughed at him,” he says, “that hasn’t happened in a while.”

Oikawa hums, “ _oh? And what did_ Omi _do after that_?”

Bokuto smiles at the way Oikawa says Sakusa’s name just as he reaches his apartment door. “Just typical Omi-Omi. Nothing.” He unlocks his apartment, immediately taking off his shoes while dropping his gym bag to the side in favour of heading straight towards the kitchen. “You know, I don’t understand why you hate Omi so much.”

“ _Why do you even call him Omi?_ ” Oikawa huffs, “ _It’s a hideous nickname.”_

Bokuto smiles, washing his hands on the sink before closing the tab and leaning against the counter. “Kiyoomi, then?”

“ _Why are you even on a first-name basis?_ ”

“He is both my teammate and my friend.” Bokuto doesn’t point out that Sakusa still just calls him by his last name, though that’s mainly because it’s Sakusa. They’ve just been teammates for a little over a year but Bokuto has considered him a friend for at least three years now.

Oikawa snorts, “ _he calls Ushiwaka_ Wakatoshi.” He says it as if it’s a secret he is just sharing with Bokuto when in reality it’s not the first time he has heard this. “ _And he is an asshole._ ”

“You don’t even know him.”

“ _I know enough._ ” Oikawa declares.

“Tooru,” Bokuto sighs.

“ _Yeah, yeah, I know._ ” Bokuto hears his soulmate huff and sigh one more time before he focuses back on the premise of their conversation. “ _Okay, so waiting for a sign is clearly not going to work. I think it’s time you corner one of them._ ” A pause, “ _I vote Miya_.”

“If Samu-Samu can’t get anything out of him, I doubt I will.”

“Omi _it is._ ”

Bokuto smiles, though his heart feels heavy with the idea. “Tooru, should I really get involved?” He inquires honestly, “you and I both know how frustrating it was to have our friends meddle in our situation.”

“ _Well, it’s not like their involvement didn’t help us in the long run._ ” Oikawa affirms, “ _and no one is saying you should actively get involved._ ” He adds, “ _we just need to know what we are dealing with here. Plus.”_ Oikawa takes a second to continue _. “I don’t like how this is hurting you.”_

Bokuto chuckles despite himself, “It’s not about me.”

“ _I don’t care._ ”

Bokuto feels his heart warm selfishly at the declaration and lets the topic drop. It’s not like he wasn’t aware that the only reason Oikawa has taken an active interest in Atsumu and Sakusa’s breakup is because of how it has affected both him and Ushijima.

Apart from a little match against the two of them (something Bokuto had been shocked to learn), Oikawa hasn’t interacted with them. He has shared a heated conversation with Atsumu and traded glares with Sakusa, but that’s it.

In a way, that allows Oikawa to stand as an unbiased bystander. Something Ushijima or Bokuto can’t really do. However, after having a few conversations about the topic it’s become a little obvious that even Oikawa feels inclined to sympathize with one of them over the other.

Shockingly, it’s Sakusa. Which means when the three of them are talking, Oikawa and Ushijima often find themselves in agreement while Bokuto ends up defending Atsumu even though he doesn’t necessarily blame Sakusa.

Though after his latest talk with Oikawa, he does find himself convinced that maybe cornering Sakusa isn’t such a bad idea.

He thinks about it for a while, planning for the perfect opportunity and around three days after his conversation with Oikawa, he corners Sakusa in the private washroom (it’s been long since fixed since the incident that Bokuto caused all those months ago, resulting in Atsumu finding Sakusa’s matching mark).

“Bokuto,” Sakusa says, his tone clipped as he makes a show of staring at the door that Bokuto is blocking. “Move.”

“We need to talk,” Bokuto says, knowing how cliche he sounds. Sakusa raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t move or say anything. Bokuto considers that a small win and relaxes his shoulder, unaware they were tensed this whole time. “It’s been two weeks—”

“Four.” Sakusa cuts him off, his hands in his pockets and his mask resting on his chin. “If you are referring to my break up with Miya, it’s been four weeks.”

Bokuto finds his mind going blank for a second as the information shocks him. _Four?_ But… everyone pretty much found out a day after Osamu found out which was two weeks ago. So how…? “Four?” Bokuto ponders.

Sakusa stares before clicking his tongue and looking away. “If you’re going to ask me why Miya lied, don’t bother. I don’t know.”

“What the hell?” Bokuto finds the words leaving his mouth before he can filter them. “Kiyoomi, what the hell?”

Sakusa turns back to stare at Bokuto and after a moment of silence, he sighs. Bokuto watches as his eyes seem to cloud over while he considers his next words carefully. Sakusa switches his weight between each leg once before he seems to reach a conclusion to his thoughts. “I don’t really have much to say.” He states and then; “how are your soulmates?”

“ _Kiyoomi._ ”

“Did it work out in the end?” Sakusa adds, “was all that suffering worth it?”

“It’s not like you,” Bokuto starts, ignoring Sakusa’s questions, “It’s not like you to give up.”

“I didn’t give up.” Sakusa all but hisses without missing a beat.

“Then what do you call this?” Bokuto remarks, arms now crossed over his chest as he stares at his friend.

Sakusa keeps his hands in his pockets as he stands straight, but even so, Bokuto can tell his hands are curled into fists. “Miya lied about the time frame but I know everything else he said was true. _He_ broke up with me.” Sakusa emphasizes his words, his eyes showing a bit of contained anger and Bokuto thinks; _finally._ “What was I supposed to do? I can’t force him to stay with me.”

“Kiyoomi—”

“I know what you’re doing,” Sakusa says suddenly, taking one hand from his pockets to rub at his temple. “And a part of me appreciates your concern. But I am not doing this.”

Bokuto frowns, thrown off at the finality in his words. “Doing what?” Bokuto asks, “talking things out? Sharing your burdens? Getting help—”

“Letting you give me hope.” Bokuto closes his mouth, swallowing whatever words were playing at the tip of his tongue. “Do you think I am happy with this?” Sakusa says, “do you think I am okay with losing him?”

“Kiyoomi…”

“I know what I did,” Sakusa adds, a soft tremble following his words. “More than anybody, I know what I did. Which is why I understand, better than anyone, how little I can do to change things.” Bokuto can’t think of anything to say.

Eventually, he steps aside and lets Sakusa leave.

On his way home, Bokuto finds himself lost in a memory from his past. Sometime during middle school, Bokuto remembers feeling a pain that pierced his heart with purpose. It was unlike anything he has ever felt. It was different from the usual feeling of loss, or regret, or that deafening pulse of agony. It was a pain that Bokuto realized stemmed from self-hatred.

It’s not like he doesn’t know the power of one's mind and how easy it is to self-destruct. He knows it well from his own experience— but knowing it came from his soulmate brought something else to the table. It twisted his insides with much more guilt.

He brings it up with Ushijima first. He tries to be slick about it, offering childhood stories before prompting Ushijima to share. He questions about his middle school life but nothing comes to light. Bokuto is not surprised.

Next, he brings it up with Oikawa in a rather blunt way. Bokuto doesn’t really remember what he said but he is sure the question had lacked tact and consideration. Probably something like; _what was middle school like? Any suffocating emotions? Did you feel my self-hatred as much I felt yours?_

Oikawa doesn’t get angry, he is not hurt by his words. Instead, he knows exactly what Bokuto is asking and shares his story.

It was a time of doubt with volleyball when Kageyama’s growth began to loom over Oikawa’s ‘ordinary existence’ and Oikawa’s skill seems to have reached its limit. It was a dark time. He felt lonely—unsurprisingly since he chose to isolate himself. He pushed people away and overworked his body believing everything revolved around him.

Bokuto obsesses over the story.

He tries to think back to the pain he felt and tries to match it with Oikawa. He tries to picture how it must have felt him, just so that he can understand it all better. Bokuto knows pain, and perhaps he can understand too well the pain that comes from self-hatred.

Which is why it doesn’t matter that he can’t sense Sakusa’s pain. His expression shows enough.

(Bokuto doesn’t tell anyone about the conversation he had with him, reconsidering his original stance on the matter.

In the end, he decides to stay out of it.)

-o-

Ushijima never thought there would be a type of pain he would welcome without restrain. Let alone with open desire. Though if he is being honest, the pain is different from any other pain to the point that it feels wrong calling it as such.

Pleasure is coated with every stretch. The sting that follows is almost always just as arousing. Ushijima’s body burns with more than just the feeling of Bokuto’s body against his. His muscles jolt with more than just desire. His blood courses with emotions he can’t even name. It’s addicting, even though it’s all so new.

But having sex with his soulmate is something Ushijima can see himself obsessing over. Sharing such intimacy, doubled by their bond, and then tripled by what they later hear from Oikawa— it’s a lot. But he can’t seem to get enough.

The times they get together aren’t many. Ushijima and Bokuto, though they share a similar lifestyle, find no more than a few days a month to see each other. Ushijima won't complain since it's a great improvement to the years he spent without even talking to him.

There is also something unique about their soulmate bond. Sharing pain is somehow another way of being connected, Ushijima has started to notice. Or perhaps he has always known, it’s just that now he welcomes that knowledge with a positive mind. Especially considering both his soulmates see pain differently than he does. Meaning he can put together the little bit each of them knows and reach a better understanding.

Ushijima has always considered pain as proof of his bond but now it’s a little more than that. Especially when in times of intimacy.

Add Oikawa and it’s ten times more intense.

Most importantly, their communication has greatly improved even though Ushijima is sure Oikawa has yet to fully open up— but knowing he will occasionally share his burdens or reach out to them for comfort, is at the moment, enough. They still have much to learn and understand. They still have quite a way to find that love they yearn for.

For now, Ushijima is comfortable with what he has.

“You’re so sensitive,” Bokuto whispers against his neck where he seems to always find himself resting. “You make the prettiest noises.”

After all, it’s a lot.

“Koutarou,” Ushijima warns, shying away from the attention Bokuto gives him, cheeks colouring as he continues to press their lower bodies together, moving to cause whatever friction possible.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to send Oikawa a picture? Video? Anything?” Bokuto licks his lips, “I know he will appreciate it.”

“No,” Ushijima utters, his voice almost cracking as Bokuto bites on his shoulder blade. Then he thinks about what Bokuto suggested and his cheeks begin to colour at the thought of Oikawa seeing him like this.

Bokuto sighs dramatically. “So difficult.” He smiles before putting the conversation aside in favour of speeding up their actions.

Bokuto will later take the lead and assure they both get their pleasure while occasionally bringing up Oikawa enough times for Ushijima to have a vivid picture of his other soulmate with them.

These are the moments Ushijima will think about when he considers how he is losing a bit of his sanity with how much he _feels_. It’s overwhelming and sometimes it feels like it’s happening too fast.

Bokuto’s eyes always burn with a passion Ushijima isn’t sure he can match. It creates doubt in him and with no way to express this out loud because he simply doesn’t know how to, Ushijima bottles it up. He bites his lips or clamps his mouth shut, letting the words tickle his tongue as he tries to keep up with whatever feelings burn within him.

Feelings that make him happy. Feelings that shake his reality. Feelings that burn with the need to be expressed yet—

 _Not yet._ Ushijima is not ready for that. There is a part of him that thinks if he were to express his feelings now, they will come out short. Sometimes he thinks perhaps the timing isn’t right. Maybe it’s because he is scared. Maybe his insecurities and doubts weigh him down more than he wants. Maybe it’s because Oikawa is still so far away, and even though Ushijima thinks he is the one that has restrains when it comes to sharing, Ushijima is the one who hesitates.

After all, one way or another, Oikawa is always there.

Oikawa will text him weird requests, even if it's at odd hours for him: _ushiwaka can u call iwa & remind him he owes me ten pounds of milk bread, thnx, _or, _ushiwaka remind Kou to spike the ball at Rin’s face next game_ , or, _do you like tea or coffee—_ There is not much context to what he says and Ushijima can’t read his tone through the small screen of technology yet he will always text back promptly.

 _Iwaizumi says he doesn’t recall owing you anything,_ and, _Koutarou says that’s bad sportsmanship_ , and, _both are pleasant_ —He will then consume whatever attention Oikawa offers for the time being while he wonders if his doubts and insecurities translate to Oikawa as a form of pain. After all, talking to Oikawa for a bit always numbs those haunting thoughts.

“Wakatoshi.” Bokuto on the other hand is always there calling his name, kissing him deeply, demanding his attention. “ _Wakatoshi._ ”

He calls out to him a lot, it makes Ushijima wonder if he likes his name or if Bokuto just does that in general. He calls a lot of his friends by their first name— well, maybe variations. Nicknames. But he calls Oikawa, Tooru. Usually with the same tone he uses when saying _Wakatoshi_.

It dawns on Ushijima then, that Koutarou treats both him and Oikawa the same. That regardless of their history (lack of) and the distance, Bokuto is having no problem working on their relationship. Meaning that perhaps Ushijima isn’t doing that.

“Toshi.” Ushijima blinks, caught off guard with the sudden nickname, “Is this too much?”

“No,” Ushijima says from underneath Bokuto, cheeks flushed.

“Then pay attention to _me_.”

Ushijima looks away, aware of how ridiculous he is being “I’m thinking.”

“You’re overthinking,” Bokuto says and Ushijima turns to face him. He makes immediate eye contact with his soulmate and Ushijima feels naked in front of him, emotionally that is since he has been physically naked for a while now. Something about the focus in Bokuto’s eyes always makes Ushijima feel like he is seeing more than Ushijima even knows he is showing.

“About you,” Ushijima says.

“And Oikawa,” Bokuto adds, leaning back a little.

“And Oikawa.” Ushijima agrees.

“So do you want me to send him a picture?” Bokuto asks again, this time with a raised eyebrow and his lip tilt upwards. Ushijima swallows, looks away, and forgets about everything he was thinking just a few minutes ago, Bokuto’s laughter sounds like a sweet melody before he is once again kissed senseless.

“You felt that?” Bokuto will later say into the phone he has in between his shoulder and head. He chuckles, “even though you were sleeping?”

Ushijima thinks of asking Bokuto to put the phone on speaker but with how fast Bokuto’s expression turns playful and smug, he closes his mouth and tries to act disinterested in the conversation.

“It wasn’t coming from me,” Bokuto says, “so it’s not me you should be making these promises too.”

Ushijima does not want to know what promises Oikawa is making but he will without a doubt find out hours later over dinner or back in the bedroom. Bokuto will shamelessly re-account his entire conversation with Oikawa and he will tease Ushijima relentlessly and Ushijima feels too much to do anything but soak on the attention he gives him.

The point of the matter is; Bokuto is a tease. He knows how to push Ushijima’s buttons and he knows how to get different reactions from him— embarrassing, unprecedented and unexpected reactions.

“He sounds dangerous.” Semi once told him when Ushijima shared this observation with his friends.

“Tetsu-kun says he is a genius when it comes to people,” Tendou adds, “he has like a fifth sense.”

Ushijima thinks he gets it. Though that doesn’t mean he knows what to do with that knowledge.

Bokuto is a tease but he is also an endearing disaster. He is hot and cold but not in an unbearable or unbalanced way. He is just so open with his emotions. He says what he feels and thinks, much like Ushijima, though it comes out more natural from his heart. He finds joy in the little things and he has no problem being both childish and mature.

He is always intense when he is intimate with Ushijima. Yet at times, amid their intimacy, Bokuto will stop, lean back and ask questions that are so out of place they have Ushijima groaning in frustration.

This time it's; “Are you going to the monster gen’s party?”

Ushijima stares at him. “I don’t think we have a choice.” He is not trying to be funny but Bokuto laughs anyway. He stays looking at Ushijima as if he is something to look at. Eventually, Ushijima will feel the impatience grow within him and he will have to be the one making a move to move things along. Bokuto always looks so amused those times.

The ‘monster gen's party’, like his soulmate has dubbed it, is a party celebrating the year’s league season. In a way, it’s the Jackal’s celebratory party since they will no doubt take the championship after the next and last match.

Last Ushijima heard the party is being hosted by a group of volleyball associates, interested in this generation of players. Though most of the prominent league players will be there, there is also a handful of close friends and members of the volleyball community that will without a doubt be present.

The party will take place in Tokyo. Bokuto is already there with the rest of his team since their last game is in Tokyo. Ushijima will be driving over the day before, alongside Kageyama and Hoshiumi. His teammates will be staying in a hotel for the weekend while Ushijima will stay with Tendou since he has agreed to accompany him to the party.

If he is being frank, Ushijima is excited. Bokuto, has, after all, promised to introduce him to all of his friends (even though Ushijima is sure he knows most of them, at least if they play in the league). Ushijima is also looking forward to standing next to Bokuto publicly. There is something about everyone knowing they are soulmates that makes Ushijima’s heart race.

Though as he continues to think about this, two days before the party, Ushijima ends up realizing something. Bokuto has been excitedly planning the many things they can do at the party, promising to spend a great deal of his time with Ushijima, especially since after the party they won’t be able to see each other for almost two weeks. But...

“Won't you be too busy?” Ushijima asks his phone on speaker mode.

Bokuto doesn’t say anything for a moment but Ushijima is sure he heard him so he stays quiet and waits for a response. After a bit, he hears Bokuto sigh. “ _Ah_ ,” He starts and Ushijima pictures him lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thinks his answer over. “ _I don’t think Omi-Omi will be coming._ ”

Ushijima frowns. “I see.”

“ _He doesn’t like parties. And considering the tension these past few weeks…”_ He trails off which tells Ushijima he is probably not as convinced as he wants to be.

With good reason.

Ushijima knows that Sakusa will indeed be attending the party. At least, that's the conclusion he reaches. Sakusa doesn’t like social events but he tends to attend most events if his cousin or Wakatoshi himself is in attendance. Also, considering the tension… he thinks Sakusa might just show up to prove there isn’t any tension.

However, Ushijima doesn’t share this conclusion with Bokuto. Instead, he inquires more about his teammate’s wellbeing. Bokuto tells him a little bit about how both Atsumu and Sakusa continue to act as if nothing has happened and then they both let the topic drop.

Ushijima, truthfully, doesn’t want to get involved. Though there is a part of him that is naturally curious to know how a relationship that was going seemingly well, has come to an end.

He knows if he asks Sakusa, maybe some information will be shared, but he doesn’t know if he could be much help to his friend. Bokuto, on the other hand, seems to know how to lend a hand. He and Hinata have been looking out for both Sakusa and Atsumu since their break up. Ushijima knows that there are a lot of people who have trusted his soulmate with keeping an eye on them and Bokuto has accepted that burden without hesitation.

Though recently he seems to have withdrawn a little, choosing to not say much on the matter while still carrying an expression of discomfort every time they are on the topic. While Ushijima is concerned but...it just doesn’t seem like all hope is lost. It’s surely just something that will improve through time.

Oikawa doesn’t agree.

This is why Ushijima brings the topic up with Tendou on their way to the party. After all, Tendou tends to always contradict everything Oikawa says, and Ushijima’s petty side often finds comfort in that. (Oikawa rolls his eyes dramatically when Ushijima shares that little fact the first time they have a petty argument after accepting each other. Bokuto finds it funny.)

Before he brings up Atsumu and Sakusa, however, Ushijima takes the time to update Tendou on his soulmates. He admits then, having trusted Sakusa due to his connection to Bokuto. Which is how the conversation shifts to him. Ushijima doesn’t know how Tendou does it, but somehow when Ushijima is explaining how it was Sakusa who brought it to his attention that Bokuto was under the impression that he was being rejected, Tendou catches a hint for him to ask;

“Is something wrong with Kiyoomi-kun?”

There was a time that his previous teammates from Shiratorizawa enjoyed bringing up Sakusa with a certain suspicious undertone. When Ushijima explained this to Sakusa, Sakusa mentioned that perhaps Ushijima was being teased. After all, Itachiyama often teased Sakusa as well. Something about fated rivals and blossoming friendships.

Though the tone Tendou uses to bring Sakusa up this time around isn’t like before. There is curiosity in there, as well as concern. Ushijima catches his reflection against the side mirror of his car and reasons he is not doing a very good job at being discreet.

“He has broken up with his soulmate,” Ushijima explains.

“Kiyoomi-kun found his soulmate?”

“Miya Atsumu.”

“Miya Atsumu?” Tendou whistles, “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. They’ve probably been through so many fights throughout the years— what with their contrasting personalities.” He chuckles, patting Ushijima’s back as Ushijima parks the car in the side street. “That's the privilege of finding your soulmate so young.”

Ushijima hears the honesty in those words and reasons Tendou has more than enough room to speak on the matter. If he were right on his assumption on Miya and Sakusa, Ushijima would have sought his help long ago. However; “They found each other a year ago.”

“What!?” Tendou blurts. Unbuckling his seatbelt as Ushijima does the same. “But! Didn’t Miya always have his mark…?” Tendou trails off and Ushijima catches the moment it all clicks in his head.

Even so, he gives a verbal response. “He has.”

Tendou doesn’t say anything after that. He nods, his eyes now distant as he thinks over the conversation. Ushijima catches him trace his right shoulder, where he knows Tendou’s soulmate mark rests.

Tendou’s expression turns to something solemn and Ushijima surprisingly, finds his mind taking him back to a memory that hurts him against his will, especially now that he has his soulmates by his side.

_“We’re soulmates.” Oikawa looks at him without saying anything, eyes dazed and mouth firm in a straight line. “Oikawa.”_

_Oikawa turns and walks away, and when he is almost completely out of sight he says: “I know. It changes nothing.”_

Ushijima internally winces, the memory playing in his mind without his permission. Tendou gives him a questioning look and Ushijima simply shakes his head before leading the way to the party as he puts those thoughts to rest.

Though he can’t shake the odd feeling that settles in his gut as he thinks of the night that awaits them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
